


Carrie Specter

by Belmoley



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Main characters had kids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Phantom Planet, post phantom planet no reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belmoley/pseuds/Belmoley
Summary: After the disasteroid event, life went back to almost what it was before for Danny Phantom. Even if he was respected almost worldwide. 25 years have passed, and ghostly happenings tend to follow Carol Fenton around, and an evil ghost that was nearly forgotten has come back for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I'm new to posting on the archive, so there may be some technical difficulties in future chapters.
> 
> Beta read by TheCatinGrey, A.K.A They_Remain_Alive_In_The_Chosen_One, a very good friend of mine.

It happened again.

Carol glared at her bedroom ceiling, the leg of her chair still phasing through her kneecap. It might not have been the first time she fell through a chair, but that did not mean she was used to it. Thankfully, she was able to pass it off as clumsiness at school, since nobody looked at her until she was already on the floor. Unfortunately, she probably couldn't get away with that at home. In her room, nobody was there to ask questions, but elsewhere? Her little brother might have been one of the last people she'd want to tell, but she was glad that he knew. It gave her someone to talk to.

She wasn't completely certain what was going on, but she had her ideas. Intangibility? Invisibility? The only beings she knew of that could do that were ghosts. After bouncing this idea off of James, she was pretty sure about some things. If she has the abilities of a ghost, she must be a ghost, right? She wasn't sure she wanted to be right. Either way, she couldn't tell her parents. They fought ghosts all the time. Even if she wasn't a ghost, they would be sure she was one. She had never heard of a human with ghostly powers before. 

Carol sighed and got off the floor, then sat down in the chair, careful not to fall through it. Thinking about her predicament wouldn't help anybody. She decided she would work on her history assignment first to get it out of the way. They were working on a modern history unit, which sounded like an oxymoron to Carol. Still, recent history was well documented, so it was easier than most of the homework she got out of this class. Part of this assignment was to find somebody who was old enough to remember the events of the time. Looking at the subject of the assignment, she decided Grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie would be perfect. The assignment had to with ghosts, apparently, and she'd rather not talk to her parents about ghosts. Her grandparents though? Sure.

Carol needed to get some information on her own, since an eyewitness account of the event wasn't the only requirement. She opened her laptop and worked her way to Google. She double-checked the assignment one last time, and typed in the search bar.

 

“Disasteroid incident.”

 

Immediately the website returned millions of results. Carol didn't need to see most of them and just clicked the Wikipedia link.

As she read, she was beginning to rethink her decision of avoiding the subject with her parents. It turned out that her dad was part of a major plan to destroy the asteroid of apocalyptic proportions. Sadly, that plan failed, and the disasteroid continued on its collision course.

What she read after that chilled her to her very soul.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

James was sitting on his bed, reading some comics, when he heard rushed footsteps down the hall. He was a little bit surprised when they stopped in front of his door, quickly replaced with excited knocking.

“Come in!” he shouted. His sister rushed into the room, closing the door behind her. Her excitement was palpable. The gleam in her ice blue eyes and the laptop in her hand screamed that she found something cool.

“Take a look at this!” she said, barely containing her excitement. James took the laptop, and began to read the Wikipedia page that was open.

“‘When all the other plans failed, Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity Park at the time, revealed to the crowd that he was in fact half ghost. While he was known as Vlad Masters to the public, he was also Vlad Plasmius, an exceptionally powerful ghost. He claimed he would save the world if all the nations of earth came together, gave him five billion dollars, and made him the ruler of the world.’ Well, he was all sorts of nice, wasn't he?”

“That's not my point! Right there, look,” Carol said, pointing at the screen. “‘Revealed to the crowd that he was in fact _half ghost_.’ Do you know what that means?”

“I understand it, but I get the feeling I’m missing something here.”

“If he was half ghost, that means it's possible for humans to be part ghost,” Carol said excitedly, as everything above her shoulders suddenly vanished, causing James to jump. “I think that's what's going on here,” she said, motioning to her invisible head. “I think I’M part ghost!”

James paled. “Do you realize the implications of that statement?”

“No, why?” Carol said as her head became visible once more. “Is there a problem with me being part ghost?”

“N-not directly. But to be part ghost, you would need to be related to a ghost. A-and I’m pretty sure mom and dad are both human.”

“So… You think we might have a long-lost ghostly relative?”

“Maybe. Or maybe we're only _half_ siblings.”

Carol paled, her eyes showed how scared she was of that possibility, but she suddenly stopped, seemed to consider something, and shook her head. “I don't think so.” she said, color returning to her face. “From what people have told me, I’m the spitting image of auntie Jazz, except I've got dad's eyes. A lot of our family was there when I was born, so nobody has any doubt as to who my mother is. I don't think there was an affair involved anywhere.”

“And what about me? If I'm part ghost, why don't I have ghost powers?”

“Maybe it's an age thing. My ghost powers only showed up a few weeks ago. You're a few years younger than me, so maybe you just haven't gotten them yet. Also, I saw a picture of mom and dad's families when they were in high school. You've got dad's hair, grandpa Manson's build, grandma Maddie's nose, need I go on?”

“I guess not. Still, we should get to the bottom of this. Maybe the ghostly genes are recessive, or maybe the ghost we're related to is like a great great great grandfather or something.”

“Maybe, but where do we start? If we ask mom or dad, they'll know something's up, because of how out-of-the-blue this is.”

“I think our grandparents would also get suspicious. Hmm… Who else…” James thought aloud. “We could try aunt Jazz,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“No, she's a psychologist. She'd catch on pretty quick too. Hmm… Somebody who isn't super close, but is still a close enough relative to ask.” Carol said.

James opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the doorbell ringing. 

“Well who could that be?” Carol asked. The two of them left the bedroom and walked down the stairs to see who rang the bell. Their mother was already at the door, and was opening it when James and Carol rounded the corner. On the other side of the door stood a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. She wore jeans, a blue hoodie, and a red beanie. Her hair was raven black, and her eyes were shockingly blue. If one didn't know any better, they'd say Danny's twin sister walked in the door.

“Danielle! It's been forever! How've you been?” Sam asked, giving Danielle a hug, which was unusual, as she didn't particularly like human contact.

“I've been great, Sam, how about you?” Danielle asked, returning the hug.

“Great! Hold on one sec,” Sam said, turning to yell into the house. “Hey Danny! Dani’s here!” Sam shouted as Danielle snickered.

Carol and James looked each other straight in the eye, both of them thinking what the other was thinking.

“Bingo.”


	2. Chapter 2

“After that, I decided I'd go visit the great wall of China,” Dani said, showing Sam, Carol, and James a selfie she took from on the wall.

“That’s pretty cool Dani,” Sam said. “But as good as your stories of your adventures are, I've got some work I need to finish up in the lab.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn't know.”

“Don't worry about it, I needed a distraction anyway. Looks like Carol and James like your stories too.”

“I guess I'll keep them entertained then,” Dani said with an exaggerated eye roll, but she was smiling.

“Thanks, Dani,” Sam said as she walked out of the room.

“So where else did you go?” Carol asked.

“Well, after the wall, I went to Paris,” Dani said, showing them a picture of the Eiffel Tower. “I even got to go up there,” she said, showing them another selfie, this one from the top of the tower. I gotta say, the view from up there is beautiful. You can see stuff that's miles away from up there,” Dani said, a faraway look in her eyes. She shook her head, and resumed her storytelling. “After that, I came back here. Once I got to the states, the Guys in White started chasing me down, but I shook them off.”

“Wait, the Guys in White?” James said.

“I thought they only went for ghosts,” Carol said.

“Normally they do,” Danielle said, flinching as if she said something wrong. “But I haven’t exactly been in their good graces for a long time.”

“What could you possibly have done to piss them off so much?” Carol asked.

“I said things like ‘not all ghosts are evil,’ which is true. Saying all ghosts are as evil as Pariah Dark is like saying all humans are as bad as Hitler. It simply isn't true. The morons in white took that to mean I sided with all the ghosts that want to destroy everything. Nobody actually believes that though; I mean, just look at Danny Phantom. He saved the world!”

“Are you sure it's just because you disagree with them?” Carol asked.

“Yeah, why else would they hate me?” Dani asked nervously.

Carol looked around, then checked the hallway for eavesdroppers.

“Okay Dani, can you keep a secret?” Carol asked as she sat back down.

“Yes, what's up?”

“I’m serious, I don't want my parents to know,” Carol said, ignoring her brother's expression.

“... Alright, I can understand that. What's wrong, Carrie?”

“I… I think I'm part ghost.” Carol said, not daring to make eye contact.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Danielle asked. There was no edge to her voice, and it sounded like she believed her.

“W-well, a few weeks ago, when I tried to sit down at my desk, I fell through the chair like it wasn't even there.” She swallowed, and continued, “Th-that would be weird enough, but it was just the first thing. A few days l-later, I walked up to my friends, and they were planning a surprise party for me, and when I spoke, they said they couldn't see me. A-and when I looked down, _I_ couldn't see me. I was invisible.” She shook her head, took a deep breath, and continued. “Things like that have been happening for a while now, and I have a project for history, where we have to research the disasteroid event. A-and I found the part about Vlad, and if he was half ghost, then that means it's possible for humans to be part ghost, and I think that's what's going on.”

As Carol finished her story, she dared to look up at Danielle. She had the biggest grin Carol had ever seen. She looked at her brother, and he seemed just as confused as her. Then Dani leaned forward, and spoke quietly.

“That scumbag that held the world hostage, Vlad Plasmius? That bastard was my dad.” she said.

Carol stared at her, her mouth hanging open. “So does that mean you're part ghost too?”

“Yep!” Danielle said, grinning. “I’m what's known as a halfa.”

“A what now?” James asked.

“A halfa. Half a ghost, half a human. Halfa.”

“But if your dad was half ghost, then wouldn't you be a quarter ghost? Or was your mom a half of as well?” James asked.

“In my case, it's, erm, complicated. And it's a story for another time.” Danielle said nervously, not meeting their eyes. “Anyways, Carol,” she said, turning to face her. “If you're part ghost, then you probably have more than just intangibility and invisibility at your disposal.”

“Like what?” Carol asked. Instead of saying anything, Dani simply smiled as two glowing white rings formed around her, spreading across her entire body. Once the transformation was complete, a red mist escaped Carol's mouth.

“There's that red mist again,” she said, looking at Dani. Her clothes had been replaced with a black and white jumpsuit, cut to show her midriff, and with a fancy D symbol over her heart. Her previously black hair had been changed to snow white, and her eyes glowed green.

“That's probably your ghost sense,” Dani said as she changed back to her human form. “That'll happen whenever you get close to a ghost.” As soon as she finished speaking, she sharply exhaled, her breath slightly misting in the warm air. At the same time, a red mist appeared in front of Carol. “Speaking of which…”

Suddenly, a figure phased through the wall. His intangibility made him blue, and slightly translucent. When he looked around and noticed everybody staring at him, he walked the rest of the way through the wall, and became fully tangible again. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit, with a fancy D symbol across his chest, much like Danielle's suit. His hair was white, and his eyes glowed a toxic green. He looked around the room awkwardly. 

“Uh, hi! Listen, I'm pretty sure there's a ghost here, um, you wouldn't happen to know where, would you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think I saw the box ghost on my way here.” Dani said.

“Oh, the box ghost? I'll let the big time ghost hunters deal with him. Thanks!” he yelled before disappearing through the wall.

“Was that-” James started.

“Yeah, Danny Phantom,” Danielle said. “He's a pretty cool dude, isn't he?”

“You KNOW Danny Phantom?!” Carol exclaimed.

“Yeah, all the ghosts at least know his name. He's pretty famous in the ghost zone too.”

“Have you ever been there?” James asked.

“Yeah, plenty of times,” Danielle said, leaning back into the couch. “It’s a weird place compared to the human realm. It's also pretty dangerous, even for ghosts.”

“Why would ghosts need to worry about being in the Zone?” Carol asked.

“A lot of the really powerful ghosts generally like to stay in the Zone. You don't want to come across Walker, and Skulker prefers to hunt in the Ghost Zone.”

“Walker? Skulker? Who are those guys?” James asked.

Carol tuned out their conversation, her thoughts drifting to the similarity of Danielle's ghost form and Danny Phantom, noting how they had the same letter on their chest, and with the same design, even if the size and color was slightly different.

“We're related to Phantom, aren't we?” Carol asked, startling Dani and James out of their conversation about Skulker.

“What gave you that idea?” Dani said, tilting her head in confusion.

“The two of you look shockingly similar. You have the same symbol on your chest, the same fashion sense, and you look enough like him to be his sister. You talked to him super casually, like he was an old friend and not a celebrity, or a world renowned hero.”

“I suppose I did, didn't I?” Danielle asked nobody in particular. Her hands were in front of her face, the fingers tented and pressed against her lip. After a moment, she spoke.

“Remember how I said my being a halfa is complicated? Well, Vlad isn't _technically_ related to me. For some reason I still don't understand, he wanted to clone Danny Phantom. I was the closest he ever got to success, but, you know, I'm still half human. He managed to trick me into thinking he cared about me, to the point where I worked with him to make a ‘perfect clone.’ However, Phantom managed to prove to me that I was just a pawn in Vlad's eyes, a mistake. Vlad never _really_ cared about me. So I turned on him, and Phantom helped me tear the place apart. Phantom brought me to your dad, and told him what happened. The three of us came to a decision then. In human form, I would be Danielle Fenton, Danny Fenton's cousin. Danny's parents were once close enough to Vlad to call him Danny's uncle, so it checked out. It was really just a name in case something happened to me in human form, so I wasn't this strange anomaly. 

“We went our separate ways after that, but, well, I wasn't particularly stable. After a while, my instability became a serious problem. Once he realized I was still alive, Vlad sent a ghost hunter to catch me. Said ghost hunter also caught Phantom, and he managed to convince her to turn on her employer, and save the half human girl. Of course, with your dad's help, and one of his father's inventions, they were able to save me, and stabilize me in the process.”

“So dad knows you're half ghost?” Carol asked.

“Yeah. He saved me, and stabilized me, knowing full well what I was.”

“Maybe I don't need to worry after all.” Carol muttered.

Just then, her father walked in, looking to everyone in the living room.

“Hey guys,” he said. “Dinner's ready, come and get it.”

Carol wasn't sure what to do, but decided it would be best if she wasn't thinking on an empty stomach. She'd get her answers soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared! I got a major case of writer's block, which I only just recently got past. I built up a little buffer of chapters, so I should be able to post with some semblance of regularity. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, and it hopefully won't happen again.

It had been a few days since Danielle had a big meal. She had survived off of snacks, rations, and the fact that halfas didn't need to eat as much as regular humans. She had also gotten used to vegan food, and even kept some of it for rations whenever she went on the road. Veggie based foodstuffs tended not to spoil as quickly as meat based food, so they worked quite well. During dinner, Danny reused his old joke of how she didn't have a stomach, she had a black hole. Somehow, that still got a chuckle out of everyone. After dinner was finished, Danny led her to the guest room. It really was more like her room for whenever she visited Amity Park.

“So, if you need anything, you know what to do. Sam's been working on some new tech, and I'm gonna go help her with that, so-”

“Hey Danny?” Danielle said.

“Yes?”

“When are you going to tell them?”

“What do you mean?” he asked nervously.

“I'm tired of walking on eggshells around your kids, Danny. One day, they're going to find out, for better or for worse. The sooner you tell them-”

“The sooner I can relax, I know. I'm getting the same lecture from Sam almost every day!” Danny said, exasperated.

“She's right, and you know it. When they were kids, your argument of protecting them worked, but now, keeping your secret can only cause harm. You don't need to lie to them Danny.”

“Well what am I supposed to do!?” Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Am I supposed to say something like ‘Oh by the way, your father's a half-dead freak that can morph into his own ghost, and I've been lying to you for your entire life?!’ They'd never forgive me!”

“Danny, you're not a freak, you're a hero. I'm sure they won't hate you if you just tell them who you are.”

“I AM a freak, Dani. I might be a good freak, but I'm still a freak.”

“No, you're not. You are unique, that isn't a bad thing. You have saved countless lives singlehandedly. You are a hero, Danny. And not just any kind of hero, you're a superhero!”

“I just… I… Just…” Danny looked down, tears falling from his eyes. “I've been lying to myself too,” he sighed. “I've been telling myself it's for their own good, but the truth is… I'm not ready to tell them.”

“Well you will be eventually,” Dani said. “Just make sure it's sooner rather than later.”

“I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell them Dani. Maybe it's better if they don't know.”

“So you fought Spectra sometime in the past week?” Dani asked, her eyebrow raised.

Danny flinched. “Is it that obvious? Yeah, she showed up at Jazz's office last Tuesday.”

“Thought so. You almost never call yourself a freak unless it's as a joke.”

“Yeah, well… I'm gonna go help Sam in the lab before she wonders what's wrong and tears my head off.”

“Alright then,” Dani said as Danny walked out the door. “Oh, and Danny?” He stopped and looked at her. “If you ever need somebody to talk to, you know how to find me.”

“Thanks, I'll keep it in mind,” he said as he walked down the hall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“There's one thing I don't get,” Carol said. She was in the living room, talking with Dani and James, and sipping from a glass of water. “Why is my ghost sense red? Yours looks like when your breath mists on a cold day.”

“And what about me?” James asked. “Why don't I have one?”

“Well, I don't know about yours, James. Maybe the ghost sense comes with other powers or something. As for you, Carol,” she said leaning forward. “Your ghost sense is a different color because of your core.”

“My what now?” Carol said, tilting her head slightly.

“Your ghost core. All ghosts have them; it's kinda the spectral equivalent of a heart. A ghost gets all of their powers from their core. Most ghosts just have a basic core, which just gives them regular powers. Some ghosts, however, have elemental cores. For example, I have a wind core.”

“Does that mean you have wind powers?” James asked.

“Yep! Comes in pretty handy when I’m traveling abroad. A tailwind on command is really convenient.”

“So, you can summon wind powerful enough to push an airplane?”

“Well I _can_ , but why would I need to?” Dani asked.

“Didn't you just say you give yourself a tailwind all the time?” James asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, yeah, but…” Dani said, a smirk forming on her lips. Suddenly she started to float out of her seat, not changing her position in any other way. “I can fly, why would I spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on plane tickets when I can fly faster than some of them?”

“Woah,” Carol said, staring wide-eyed at Danielle. “Wait, you can fly faster than some of them? Just how fast can you _go_?”

“I think my record is something like a hundred forty-seven miles per hour.”

“A hundred- how are you still alive?!” Carol exclaimed.

“As I recall, I'm not. I'm half dead, remember?”

“Half dead. That's a grim way of thinking of it,” Carol said thoughtfully.

“It's technically true, even if it's dark.”

“Still, looks like being half ghost has its perks,” James said. “Like being able to fly.”

“I wish I-”

“NO!” Danielle shouted, causing Carol to jump. “Sorry, I had to learn the hard way never to say those words.”

“Umm, why?” Carol asked.

“There's one ghost, by the name of Desiree, who will grant any wish she hears. Problem is, she interprets it how she wants. One time, I was at a little girl’s birthday party, and after she blew out the candles, my ghost sense went off, and I heard a voice say ‘So you have wished it, so shall it be.’ Then, a creature with four legs, hooves and a horn appeared. It then went on a rampage until Danny Phantom got Desiree into a Fenton thermos, breaking her spell.”

“Okay, gotcha, no wishing,” James said.

“Still,” Carol said, “It would be nice to have actual control over my… My powers, I guess.”

“If you like, I could teach you,” Danielle said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, could be fun.”

“W-well… Thanks, that would be great!” Carol said.

“Today's Friday, right?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I could probably teach you starting tonight.”

“What, right now?” Carol asked.

“No, not right now. With how little experience you have, something could break, or someone would make a lot of noise,” Dani said. “If I were to take you out of the house right now, someone would get suspicious. We'll have to wait until tonight, when everybody's asleep. Then I could take you out to some place people wouldn't interrupt us. I'll think about it, and I'll let you know when I have a plan.”

“Thanks Dani, this means alot to me.”

“Don't mention it. You two should probably head off to bed, your parents should see you in your room, asleep before we leave, Carol.”

“Alright. Goodnight then,” she said as she started to walk to her bedroom.

“Wait, what about me?” James asked, looking a little hurt.

“If you can't use ghost powers, I can't teach you anything,” Dani said.

“Can't you teach me how to use them?”

“Well, I can try. Okay, try reaching into yourself, feel the power within you.”

“What exactly am I looking for?”

“It's different for all ghosts. Whatever it is, you'll find it close to your heart.”

James kept trying, with Dani giving him advice the whole time. After what felt like hours, James finally gave up.

“I guess I just don't have any powers,” James pouted.

“Yet,” Carol said. “You don't have any _yet_. You'll probably get them eventually, I only got mine less than a month ago.”

“Yeah, and when that happens, I’ll gladly teach you,” Dani said. “In the meantime, you two should probably head to bed. I’ll come tapping at your window in a couple hours, so see you then, Carrie.”

“Alright. Goodnight, you two,” Carol said as she went to her bedroom.


End file.
